Badrukh Empire
The Badrukh(pronounced bad-ruck)Empire was the one empire not to be built in a specific region. Instead, this collossal empire was founded in an entirely other universe. Origins The Badrukh Empire got its start when a lone farmer found a mysterious blue portal in his farm. He went in, and was shocked. The portal opened up onto a massive empty plain. Not too far away was a black staff,which, when he picked it up, transformed him into a being of awesome power. He immediately set to work, building huge towers, delving deep pits, and generally making it his own. When he finished, he named the land Badrukh, or "that which can never fall" in his language. He found himself lonely in his empire, so he crafted from raw energy beings superior to any other species. He called them Shadowmen, and they began crafting huge machines. When they finished, Badrukh was the most technologically advanced nation in the universe. While humans were discovering fire, they were flying between the stars. However, they were not welcomed by the species they found. So they began making huge factories that took a being and "reformatted" him into a Shadowman. Thus, the great Badrukh Empire began. It stretched across at least 26 galaxies, and remains that way today. Specifications The Badrukh Empire is the largest in the universe, at 5 trillion light years across. It also has the distinction of being the only empire to achieve Tier 100 on the Mahs Technological Achievement Scale. This means the empire has the capacity to both destroy the universe and create other universes. The fact that they know how to customize these as well as reach them gives them an edge in the materials industry. The empire is well known for its reformatters, large machines that can turn an intelligent being into a Shadowman. Many species' rights groups protest against this. At last count, there were approximately 500 trillion beings in the empire. 99.9999999% of those are Shadowmen. Nearly half of all of the empire's income is based on the mining industry. The rest is materials, food production, and technology. Half of the empire's money is spent on warfare. All else is everything else. Culture The Badrukh Empire's culture is based around war and a caste system. These are the castes: *EMPEROR. This is occupied, as it has been for 5000 years, by the creator of the Shadowmen, Morgor the Powerful. This caste only has one member, who rules the entire empire. *ARISTOCRATS. These are the Shadowmen descended from the original, pure energy forms. They control most large businesses and corporations. Many are regional governors. *CITIZENS. These make up the bulk of the empire. Most are Shadowmen produced in the massive cloning vats of the Aristocrats; however, some are reformatted aliens who elevated themselves through cyberntic implants. They own most small businesses and firms. All of the paid workforce is made of them. *REFORMATTED. These are Shadowmen who have been reformatted through the machines and await upgrading to Shadowman Version 2.0(citizen). Few, if any, civil rights are granted to them. They are required by law to report to the cloning facilities twice a day for three hours each. That is their only paid job. Some are used as slaves for the emperor; an honorable task, to them at least. *WARRIORS. These are the backbone of the military and are the lowest caste. Nearly all are enhanced clones of the reformatted. They do not even know they are alive; each one is controlled by an indestructible, pre-programmed, mass-produced control brain. They are the most powerful figures on any battlefield. Their culture mainly centers around warfare as the ultimate source of their survival, which is partially true: every injury a Shadowman takes strengthens it. They treat the castes like software versions: Emperor is 4.0, Aristocrat is 3.0, Citizen is 2.0, Reformat is 1.0, Warrior is simply 0.0. They do, however, have a respect for humans, viewing them as like minded. All other species are simply reformatted. Politics The Badrukh Empire has had many close trading ties with the various human empires over the past millenium. Most other species(with the rare exception of the Apes) are in almost constant war with the empire. The empire is also notorius for exterminating any Tier 99 species it finds. As rights go, the empire allows all civil rights, mainly because its citizens almost worship the emperor and would never hurt him. Other Facts The only allowed religion is Catastrophican, which everybody practices anyway, since it involves worhipping the emperor. The language is Slclagian, which predominantly is made of guttural sounds and phrases taken from other languages. Related articles * Shadowman Category:Empires